


[Podfic] and from my knees grew flowers

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of yasgorl's from my knees grew flowers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of yasgorl's 'and from my knees grew flowers'.      Bucky picks at the delicate fabric to reveal a silken black lining underneath. He holds it up in front of him and suddenly it’s like he can see himself looking at it, like he’s in a department store picking out his size, wondering if he should take it to a fitting room. He wants to hold it against his body, low on his hips.    Bucky drops the skirt like it's caught on fire.    “Uh,” he calls out, panicked and wavery.    Then he stops because he doesn’t know what to say now, or even that he wants to say it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and from my knees grew flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953316) by [yasgorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl). 



Author: yasgorl  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:23:04  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/and%20from%20my%20knees%20grew%20flowers.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Flowering Spade’ by Sean Hayes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [yasgorl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you so much to the anon who recced me this fic on tumblr!  
> Come find me at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com) \- I am always open to recs/commissions!


End file.
